


there's no beginning (and no end)

by DancingLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (sadly), Gen, feel free to take these ideas, i have both too much and too little time on my hands, i just won't ever write them, i will honestly be so surprised if anyone actually reads this, it's more a collection of things i have ideas for but, let alone takes these ideas, okay so this isn't exactly a work??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLilies/pseuds/DancingLilies
Summary: This isn't a crossover, just a bunch of little excerpts from fics I had an idea for but either don't have time to write or lost the motivation to write anymoreSome are almost half a chapter, others are just a paragraph





	1. Bandits (BBC Merlin)

And he's holding a sword that's completely bathed in blood. Arthur looks around at first, trying to see the bandit's body, because the blood has to have come from a bandit. It has to have just been taken out of the enemy's corpse. But there isn't any body nearby, and Arthur sees Merlin sway, and then fall to his knees.


	2. Crying with Leon (BBC Merlin)

He had been sure that the shaking shoulders were due to the tears that he couldn't see falling, and yet when he called out, Merlin turned around, a grin on his face.

"Oh, hello, Sir Leon. I'm just collecting herbs for Gaius. Did you need anything?" His voice was curiously absent of the weight that was heard in people who had just been crying.

"No, no, nothing at all. I was just-" and here he broke off, because he didn't know what to say. He hurried off, and didn't stop thinking of how red Merlin's eyes had been.


	3. Master of Death (Harry Potter)

He had first realized something was wrong when he survived a raid. Surviving wasn't anything strange, exactly. People, or rather, Aurors, did it all the time.

It had more to do with the fact that he shouldn't have survived. He had taken a stake of wood right through his chest. The Healers at St. Mungo’s merely claimed that he was lucky, like so many times before.

The stake had just missed his heart.

His magic had acted instinctively, saving him from dying.

-

He didn't believe the theories.


	4. Fred's Death (Harry Potter)

“Did it hurt him? To die, that is.” The sudden question broke the silence that used to be so rare, but now was all too common. The others looked up from their dinner that they had been picking at with their forks, with no real intention of eating. 

“Ron,” Molly gasped. “That is not the appropriate thing to say at the table. At any place.” She glanced nervously at George, who was suddenly looking more involved than he had been in the months following the battle.

“No, no, it's fine, Mum. I think - I think it's a suitable question,” he whispered. “I would like to know.”

No one noticed Harry staring at his hands until he spoke. “It's quicker than falling asleep, actually.” Everyone else glanced quickly towards him, and Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but Harry beat her to it. “It doesn't hurt at all, really. It’s like there’s a brief glimpse of brutal pain, but then it’s over, and you don’t find yourself caring much about anything except…” He trailed off, and fidgeted in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha that line in deathly hallows between harry and sirius?? i really like it


	5. Why Spider-Man Is Not An Avenger (Spider-Man)

“We aren’t the same. You protect the city and destroy it in the process, but that’s okay for you because you’ve saved the majority of the people. The greater good, yeah? This city might not be here without you, but the people, the people wouldn’t be here without me. I protect the people who’re too small for you guys. Their lives don’t matter as much because they aren’t being threatened by Hydra or aliens or mutants or some combination of the three.

“I’m your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. I help these people, regardless of it being a small mugging or an alien invasion. And that’s where we differ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i really like this one but i have no time


	6. Emotional Abuse (MCU Spider-Man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... so this does have emotional abuse in it. to those who want to take it up, i can guess you can add physical abuse?? but. there just isn't enough attention to emotional abuse and it's kinda a personal subject for me. so.. if you do pick this story up? maybe keep the emotional abuse?

She doesn’t hit him.

She doesn’t kick him.

She doesn’t do anything to hurt him.

He doesn’t understand why he’s so scared of her.

-

“Mr. Stark,” he brings up one day while they’re in one of the many labs. He’s tinkering with his web shooters, and Mr. Stark is doing something with … Peter’s not actually quite sure what he’s doing.

Stark makes a small noise, which Peter takes to mean go on. “You aren’t. You aren’t going to take my suit away again, right?” When he puts down his tools, Peter rushes to explain. “It’s just that - I was only trying to help, you know? And no one. No one was listening to me, so I had to go to the ferry on my own. And it was a disaster and people could have died, I know that. But I was only trying to help.”

“Kid,” and his tone sounds so disappointed and Peter wants to apologize. Mr. Stark beats him to it. “I’m sorry.”

He drops his web shooter.

“I shouldn’t have taken your suit. I thought maybe if I took it, you would stop and be safe, and remember that for god’s sake, you’re a teenager. What I did was uncalled for. It didn’t keep you safe.”

He continues to say more, but Peter’s stuck on the fact that he apologized to him. He doesn’t understand. He’s the one who messed up. He gets a ride home from Happy, and for once he’s not so chatty in the backseat. 

(happy at first is worried, but then he realizes that peter is smiling, so he just puts on some jazz and nods his head along to it)

He’s still smiling when he gets home, and Aunt May is smiling too, so he thinks that maybe today is a good day. He won’t have to worry about anything today.

(he pretends that he isn’t nervous, because there are many times when he thinks it’s a good day but it isn’t)

He just won’t dwell on that.  
-

It’s another good day, he decides, as he walks home from school. Ned had helped his mother bake cookies the other day, and Peter got to eat one for lunch today. Flash was sick

(and okay, maybe that isn’t a good thing to think, but he knows flash will be fine, and it’s nice not having to hear his taunts throughout the whole school day)

and he got a smile and a “Good job, Peter,” from a teacher who wouldn’t give him the time of day less than a week ago.

He just hopes it continues to be a good day.

-

It doesn’t.


	7. 1950s Merthur (BBC Merlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. it's the 1950s so there's homophobia. also. a slur is like in the second sentence of this (tiny paragraph)

“They have a word for us, you know,” Merlin says, not looking up from the match he’s rolling around in his hand. “Faggots.” Arthur looks up sharply, but doesn’t say anything. Of course he doesn’t, because he knows Merlin’s right. They’re fooling around, lying to themselves about how nothing’s wrong because it just feels so _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you do wanna pick one or more of these fics up (honestly i would be so surprised if you do), let me know! please! no need to credit me with any of it, but i'd like to read it!


End file.
